Vertical planters are typically plagued with a number of problems, including poor drainage, weakness, and failure to keep the soil within the vertical planter. Indeed, planters frequently are over watered or under watered, thus killing the plants. Other times, the soil falls out of the planter, or the planter is either so heavy it is difficult to hang, or is flimsy and fails.
These issues were addressed, to some extent, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,438,797 and 8,438,781. However, each of these patents do not completely address the problems associated with over watering, under watering, the addition or removal of soil, weight limitations, and issues with structural rigidity, or they suffer from other complexities that prevent their use in the marketplace.
There is a need for a planter that is both simple to use and to manufacture, supports various different planting media, various types of plants, provides good flow of water through the planter, supports the growth media, and is still lightweight for both manufacturing and shipping needs.